No Need For Sayajins
by Samekian
Summary: A little mix between my two favorite animes, DBZ and Tenchi Muyo. This is one of my favorite stories. It takes place after Yugi in Tenchi Universe, and right before the Android Saga in DBZ. Little bit of romance between a character from D


No Need For Saya-jins   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Master Tatagaru, we are nearing Earth, we will get there in a few days." A lanky figure said from the shadows, behind Tatagaru's chair. "Good, make the necessary preparations." The figure disappeared quickly. "I will have my revenge, Washu, you will pay....." Tatagaru said to himself.   
  
"Sasami, where is breakfast?" Ryoko and Ayeka yelled simultaneously. Sasami walked into the living room with her head lowered, "I don't feel like making breakfast today." Ryoko and Ayeka stared at Sasami stupidly. Sasami plopped onto the couch and buried her head into her arms. "Well Ayeka, since your little sister isn't making breakfast, you now have the prestigious responsibility." Ryoko said with a grin on her face. "Well, I never, I am the crowned royal princess of Jurai, I will do no such thing. If anyone should be making breakfast, it's an ugly space pirate like you." Ayeka responded, placing a finger on Ryoko's nose. Ryoko clenched her fists, "Listen princess, what's stopping me from killing you and hiding your body, where no one could find it. Not to say that anyone would look for you." Ryoko retaliated. "Asaka, Kamadaki." In an instant, two floating, wooden cylinders were behind Ayeka, ready to do as she bid. "Morning Ryoko, morning Ayeka." Tenchi said as he walked into the room in his pajamas, as he scratched his head with one hand, and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eye with the other. Ryoko instantly appeared behind Tenchi, with her arms around his shoulders. "Morning sleepyhead, did you have fun last night." Ryoko said, with her eyes staring at Ayeka. "Wha-?" Tenchi tried to say but was cut off by Ayeka, "Ryoko you are such a liar, Tenchi would never have fun with a demon like you." "Well then why did he say good morning to me first. Hmmm?" Ryoko replied. "That was jus-." Tenchi said, but again was cut off by Ayeka, "Oh the nonsense that comes out of your mouth." Ayeka said as she walked over and grabbed Tenchi's free arm. They both pulled at Tenchi, who began to grunt and moan. "Ouch, guys stop it, I am still sore from trai-..." Now Ryoko cut him off, "Ha, see, he is sore, I told you Ayeka, he just couldn't resist me." "You didn't let him finish Ryoko, just let him GOOO!!" Ayeka yelled as they both pulled so hard that they couldn't hold on anymore so they went flying into opposite walls. Tenchi let out a sigh of relief. He quickly ran to Sasami to ask what was for breakfast. "Hey Sasami, what's for...Sasami, what's wrong?" Tenchi said as he sat down near her. "Tenchi, I miss Yugi, I mean, she might have been a bad person, but all she wanted was a few friends, it's not her fault she went crazy cause she couldn't control her powers." Sasami answered sadly. "Listen Sasami, Yugi was a threat to everyone in the universe, we couldn't just let her go and hope she wouldn't hurt anyone else. Besides, we only imprisoned her, so there is still a chance you two can be friends one day. You just gotta have some patience, and you have to move on." Sasami thought about Tenchi's words for a moment. "I guess your right Tenchi, well, I'll go make some breakfast then." Sasami ran off in a better mood. Tenchi turned to go wake everyone else up, but saw that his dad, grandfather, and Washu were sitting at the table already, waiting to eat. Tenchi sat beside his grandfather as Ryoko and Ayeka raced to the empty seat next to Tenchi. Ryoko stuck her leg out and tripped Ayeka, but this slowed Ryoko down too. As they both got up, Sasami was already sitting next to Tenchi, so they slowly walked to the two empty seats, grumbling as they went.   
  
"Mihoshi, hurry up, we are gonna be late for work!" Kione yelled. "I'm coming, just wait one second." Mihoshi said as she bounced into the room while putting her shoe on. "Your uniform is on backwards, oh man we are never gonna make it." Kione said desperately. Mihoshi changed right in front of Kione and they sped off to the sushi bar where they currently worked. "Mihoshi, Kione, your both late, you are going to have to work overtime today." Their boss yelled as they ran into the bar. "You see, I told you Mihoshi." Kione whispered, "You are doing most of the work today, got it?" "Fine, I'm sorry Kione, I will try to wake up earlier next time." Mihoshi responded sadly. "Good, it will be better for everyone." Their boss said again, "now get to work!" "Ok." They both said as their boring day began.  
  
Deep in Washu's laboratory, a detector went off. It said that an unidentified ship has entered the solar system and would reach Earth in two days. Unfortunately, Washu was celebrating Tenchi's dad's birthday with everyone else. Maybe the Masaki family would have been ready for Tatagaru if only he had come at another time. It's funny how fate works.  
  
Chapter 2  
Piccolo and Goku attacked the little Saya-jin relentlessly. Gohan dodged and escaped most of their onslaught, but when he was hit, it gave him more of an incentive to stay away. "He isn't attacking Goku, we are being too hard on him." Piccolo whispered to Goku as they chased Gohan. "I don't know Piccolo, I think he will come around soon enough. We just have to push a bit more, can't you sense his power rising?" Goku replied between punches. "Yeah, but a flame usually flickers violently before dying out Goku." Piccolo answered back in a worried tone. Gohan could here them conversing, but he couldn't make out the words. "They are talking while they are fighting me? I'm not even a challenge for them. I have got to make them proud of me!" Gohan said to himself as he caught one of Piccolo's sloppy punches. Piccolo's eyes widened as Gohan's fist connected with his face, sending him back a few yards. As Goku watched Piccolo get hit, he turned to fight off Gohan alone, but he wasn't there. Goku looked around as he heard Piccolo say "Up there!" Goku looked up as two fists connected with his head, making him fly towards the ground. As he regained control, he saw Piccolo trying to fight off a golden haired boy, "Gohan!" he managed to say as Piccolo appeared next to him. "I think now we can go hard on him Goku." Piccolo stated as he began to power up. Goku nodded as his hair also turned golden. Gohan flew towards the two enormous powers. His first mistake. Gohan's fist reached out at Piccolo's face, only hitting air. Gohan followed his teacher's power but was met with his father's leg to the stomach. As he doubled over, he felt Piccolo's fist smash into his back, sending the little Saya-jin sprawling towards the floor. "Never attack a stronger foe head on!" Goku yelled to him. "Especially if they are more experienced!" Piccolo added. They powered down and lowered themselves towards Gohan's aching body. "Hey listen kid, I'm proud of ya. You're showing a whole lot of guts by fighting us at the same time." Piccolo reassured him. "Yeah, son, and it looks like you finally went Super Saya-jin." Goku said happily. Gohan gave them a dazed look, "Oh man, what happened?" Gohan said. Goku chuckled, "Just rest son, we will continue our training tomorrow." Gohan closed his eyes and rested his body. Piccolo and Goku looked at each other, then flew off a few hundred feet. "So Piccolo, are you ready for our training?" Goku said as he slowly powered up. Piccolo got into his stance, also powering up, "You can say I was born ready." he said with a smile on his face. Goku punched at the green Namek, only to hit air. As Goku ducked under Piccolo's kick, he threw his fist into Piccolo, landing this time. Piccolo felt a sharp pain in his side as he turn and fired a beam that landed square in Goku's chest, burning a piece of his shirt, and knocking him back a few feet. Goku rubbed his chest as Piccolo appeared in front of him. They smiled at each other. "I don't think the androids stand a chance." Piccolo said to Goku. Goku nodded. "You trying to get out of training?" Goku asked sarcastically. "Ha, I don't have anything else to do but train…" They both chuckled, then engaged in their training.   
  
Vegeta looked out into the forest. "I will show Kakorroto that I am the strongest Super Saya-jin." He clenched his fists and his hair turned golden. "I will triumph over all." Vegeta talked on and on about his superiority. Trunks listened from a distance. "Is being the strongest all that drives him? There must be a better reason..." Trunks thought to himself. "I will be strong like him, I must train harder to gain his respect." Trunks flew off to start his own training. Vegeta knew his son was watching, "Make me proud Trunks." he whispered.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Shinzu, how long until we land?" Tatagaru asked impatiently. "There seems to be some kind of protective force field around the planet, we are having some difficulties entering the atmosphere." Shinzu answered. "IDIOT, THIS SPACESHIP IS INDESTRUCTIBLE, HOW CAN ANYTHING STOP IT, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Tatagaru yelled. "I advise agains-" Shinzu began. "SILENCE, HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY ORDERS?" Tatagaru roared as his eyes began to burn and the four gems in his arms began to glow. He threw his arm back, knocking Shinzu to the floor. "I'm sorry master, it will be done." Shinzu said as he backed out of the room. Tatagaru tried to calm down, all he could think about was how good it was going to feel to kill Washu. A smile crossed his face, and most of his anger subsided. "I can't wait." he whispered.   
  
"Oh no!" Washu yelled. "Hey what is it, what's the matter?" Tenchi asked. Washu ran to her computer, "There is a huge spaceship hurtling towards Earth, at the speed its going, it looks like its gonna crash." Washu explained. "WHAT? Can you do anything?" Tenchi asked. "I am gonna increase that force field I installed around the Earth to maximum energy...but I don't think that'll be enough!" Washu said worriedly. "I'll go round everyone up and tell them." Tenchi said as he ran out of the lab. "Hmm...maybe they aren't gonna crash, it looks like...Oh no, it can't be....Tatagaru! I must tell them." Washu said to herself as she ran after Tenchi.   
  
As Kione and Mihoshi walked home, Kione heard a beep come from her pocket. "Hmm..." Kione reached into her pocket and took out her intercom. It was the galaxy police chief. They straightened up and put their hands to a salute. "Kione, Mihoshi, There is a gigantic ship heading towards your sector, I want you to identify it and get back to me as soon as possible, understood?" "Yes Sir!" They said simultaneously. Kione put the intercom away. "Let's go to Tenchi's, Washu will probably know." Kione said. "OK! Let's go!" Mihoshi said enthusiastically. They headed to the Masaki home. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.   
  
"Master, it looks like the force field is receiving power, I don't think our ship can fly through it without damaging the outer hull, we won't be able to fly back." Shinzu said. "Well then fire the cannons imbecile." Tatagaru replied. "Yes my lord." Shinzu said as he hurried off to give the orders. The ship stopped a few thousand miles from the Earth, and fired the cannons. The force field took a few shots, but then blew out. The ship continued its course, getting ready to dock near the moon.   
  
"Well everyone," Washu spoke, "this huge ship just broke my force field, and they are headed towards Earth, and I have no idea who it is, I've never seen a ship like this before." They all had worried looks on their faces. "What are we gonna do?" Sasami asked. "Well we don't know if they are bad guys." Tenchi's dad said. "Well then why would they destroy the force field like that dad?" Tenchi asked sarcastically. "I think we should destroy them before they can land, c'mon Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko yelled. "You'll do nothing of the sort, we will see what they want, if anything happens, Tenchi can take care of it." Ayeka shouted to Ryoko. Ryoko gave Ayeka a dirty look then sweetened her face for Tenchi, "Yeah, I have full confidence in you Tenchi." she said. Tenchi blushed from all the attention, "Well thanks guys, I appreciate it." So they waited for Tatagaru to land on Earth and see what the visit was about. Mihoshi and Kione arrived and everyone exchanged greetings. "Hey Washu, there is a large ship hea-" Kione started. Washu explained what was going on, and Kione and Mihoshi wanted to help. "Kione, our ship wouldn't stand a chance against that thing, we just have to stick together." Mihoshi told her. "You're right Mihoshi, we will help them here, we can't do anything up in space." Kione said with a relieved look on her face. She didn't want to go anymore than Mihoshi did, but she didn't want to back out. "Well everyone, let's just hope these guys are peaceful." Tenchi said. Tenchi's grandfather nodded, but he knew that there was something evil about these visitors, and they were going to have to fight to get out of it.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Our ship is in the moon's gravitational pull, you can take a transport down to Earth now master." Shinzu said. "Fool, why should I waste my energy, you should be strong enough to defeat those weaklings." Tatagaru explained. "Thank you for your confidence master, I will do as you wish, and bring you Washu's head." Shinzu answered. "NO, fool, I will kill Washu myself, I am sending you to kill her other creation, Ryoko. And I here there are a few other strong beings on the Earth. You are being sent to do the dirty work, I want to….enjoy Washu's death. Now GO!" Tatagaru shouted the last part. Shinzu ran off to a transport to carry out his mission. "I will prove myself to Master Tatagaru."   
  
Tenchi and the others saw the little pod fall closer to the Earth. It landed a little distance away. Everyone rushed towards the red-hot spaceship. Suddenly the door opened and Tenchi saw a tall creature climb out. "Who are you, why have you come to the Earth?" Tenchi asked. "It does not matter who I am. Are one of you the great scientist Washu?" the being asked. "I am." Washu raised her hand and walked forward. "What do you want with me." she asked. The figure chuckled, "Nothing with you, I am going to kill your friends and take you up to Master Tatagaru, he will decide what he will do with you." "There is no way your gonna kill any of us, or take Washu you tall freak!" Tenchi screamed as Ryoko and Ayeka appeared behind him. "I got your back Tenchi." Ryoko said, half smiling half growling. "What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" The creature said as he gathered energy into his hand and fired it at the unsuspecting Tenchi. Ayeka jumped in front of Tenchi and created a force field with Asaka and Kamadaki. The ball of energy disappeared as Tenchi took out his sword and charged his attacker. "My name is Shinzu, and I will destroy you." he said as he dodged Tenchi's attack and fired a weak beam into his back, knocking him to the floor. Before he could smile Ryoko grabbed him into a chokehold as Kione and Mihoshi pulled their guns out and fired. The bullets hit Shinzu and fell to the floor. He let out and evil laugh and knocked Ryoko away with a wave of energy. "Ryoko!" Tenchi screamed as he jumped towards Shinzu. Shinzu tried to dodge again but was too slow, Tenchi's sword cut off Shinzu's arm. Shinzu cringed in pain as he threw a knee into Tenchi. Tenchi fell to the floor as Ayeka rushed towards him. Shinzu fired on Tenchi but Asaka and Kamadaki blocked his beam again, then fired their own beams at him. Shinzu blocked them, but felt a burning pain in his back. As he looked back he saw Ryoko raining shots into him. As Washu watched, she thought back to when she made Tatagaru. Tatagaru was her first creation, so she wasn't sure if it would even work. When it was finished, Washu marveled at how fast Tatagaru learned and progressed. Then she realized that he became more independent, and violent. He would barely listen to her, and sometimes even argued. Washu knew the experiment was a failure so she took out most of the gems in his arms, but he had awoken before she could take out the last four. Tatagaru was too weak to fight with Washu, so he fled. From then on Washu didn't give anymore than one gem to each of her creations for safety. Washu knew this day was coming, it was just a matter of time. "I should have been more careful..." Washu said as Tenchi tried to fight off Shinzu. Shinzu brought his arm back to shoot him, but Ryoko grabbed it as Shinzu fired so the ball of energy exploded, knocking Ryoko and Shinzu to the floor. Tenchi brought his sword above him ad produced the Light Hawk Wings. Shinzu looked at Tenchi as he picked himself up, off of the floor. Tenchi ran towards him and thrust his sword into his chest. Shinzu took in a deep breath as he fell to the floor. Tenchi fell to his knee. "You deserved it." was the last thing Shinzu heard.   
  
Ayeka ran towards Tenchi, "Are you ok my love." Ayeka said. Tenchi looked at Ayeka, "Yeah..." Tenchi managed to say. Ryoko looked to see if it was over, and as she looked around she saw Ayeka with Tenchi. Ryoko growled but was too hurt to do anything. Tenchi's dad came and helped her up. "Thank you.." Ryoko said as she fell unconscious. "It's not over, that was just one of his men. There will be more." Washu said. "What was he?" Sasami asked. "Well that mans master is a creation of mine...like Ryoko. But he is 3 times stronger than her. And the man that Tenchi just killed is..." Washu took her computer and checked Shinzu's DNA. "A Saya-jin..." Washu said with some wonder in her voice. Tenchi's grandpa nodded. "I thought so...his style of fighting was very straight forward, but sloppy." Everyone turned to him. "I think I know someone that may be able to help us defeat your creation Washu. I just hope he is up to it."   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Oh my Kami, Gohan, are you ok?" Chi-Chi said as she ran to her son. She hugged him tightly and examined for any injuries. "Goku, why are you letting that monster beat up our son!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Oh no, you got it all wrong Chi-Chi, we are both beating him up." Goku said honestly. Piccolo was amazed at how hard Chi-Chi hit Goku, then he started to back away as she turned towards him. "I'm am gonna kill you, you monster!" Chi-Chi shouted as she began chasing Piccolo. He didn't know what to do so he just flew up into the air. "Come back here you animal!" she yelled . Gohan and Goku laughed. "I'll see you two tomorrow!" Piccolo shouted down to them as he flew off. "Gohan! Get inside and wash up. I don't want to see your head out of your books." Chi-Chi stated. Goku gave Chi-Chi an innocent look. "C'mon honey, it's all part of the training. I know he can be a Super Saya-jin just like me." "I don't want him to be a Super Saya-jin, I want him to be a doctor or a lawyer. He can't make any money while he is fighting. I want Gohan to have a future." Chi-Chi told Goku as she began to walk inside. "I know honey, but he is half Saya-jin, it's in his blood to fight. Plus I think we might need his help with the androids..." Goku answered as he followed her. She just nodded as she gave up the argument. She was too tired to continue having the same argument over and over. Goku fell to the floor and started doing some thumb push-ups. Chi-Chi watched Goku lovingly, "Maybe I'm too hard on my two kids," she thought, ".....nah."  
  
"She is cute, oh wow, she is beautiful!" Master Roshi thought to himself as blood ran down his nose while he looked at his magazine. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise come from the other side of his island. "What was that?" he said as he got up and walked over to where he heard the noise. "Roshi....nice to see you old friend." a voice said to him. Master Roshi turned to where he heard the voice and saw five beautiful girls, a little cabbit, a boy, a man, and an old man. "Ma....Mas....Master Yosho?" Master Roshi mumbled. "Yes, I'm glad you recognized me, looks like you have aged a bit since the last time I met you. How are you?" Tenchi's grandfather said. Tenchi looked at the old man he was talking to, then at him. "My grandfather's name is Yosho?" Tenchi thought to himself. "I am fine, master, how have you been? It looks like you have aged quite a bit yourself." Master Roshi responded. Yosho chuckled, "Yes a bit, I have come to ask you for a favor." Master Roshi looked at him curiously, "Well, first you have got to answer a question, how did you get here?" "That's easy," Washu interjected, "Yosho told me that you lived on a little island named Kame Island. Now I searched all over the world for it and I couldn't find anything that had the same name or size as your island. Then I thought about what Yosho said about Saya-jins so I looked that up, and it seemed that your world is in a totally different dimension than ours. So I checked all of Earth's dimensions and sure enough I found you in the Z dimension. It figures you were in the last one. Anyway I built a portal and here we are!" Washu explained proudly. Master Roshi looked at her with unblinking eyes. "You are so beautiful!" Master Roshi blurted as he lunged himself at her. Washu easily dodged and Master Roshi flew to the floor. He stood up and straightened himself up. "Well Yosho, what's the problem?" he asked like nothing had happened. Everyone, except Yosho, stared at him with astonished looks on their faces. "Well I was wondering if you had trained any warriors that would be able to stand up to Ryoko here." Yosho inquired. Everyone turned to Ryoko and she blushed a little. "Why me?" Ryoko asked. "Because, Washu said that it is her first creation that attacked us. So you should be about the same strength." Yosho answered. "Well....." Washu interrupted, "Not exactly. You see, Ryoko only has one gem in her arm. He has four..." Everyone but Master Roshi looked at Washu with fear in their eyes. "Well," Master Roshi butted in, "I don't know how powerful some guy can be with gems in his arms, but I think I know a few guys that would be able to take him out easily." Master Roshi said with a grin on his face. Everyone shifted their attention to him. "Why do you all look so surprised, Yosho had taught me almost every fighting style and technique, so when I passed them down to my students, they became unstoppable." Master Roshi gloated. Everyone stared at him with disbelief. "If you don't believe me you wait a while, one of my students always comes by to check up one me. His name is Krillan, if that Ryoko woman is so strong, tell her to attack him, but I am warning you, she will get hurt." Master Roshi said with a big grin on his face. "What are you looking at?" Ryoko said to Master Roshi. "You are so pretty!" he said to her as he tried to grab her butt. Ryoko smacked him and he went flying across the island. Master Roshi got out of the water and rubbed his face. "Hmmm, she is pretty strong." he said as he felt Krillan's ki fly closer towards him, "Oh no, she is gonna attack him, I better....on second thought, let's see if Krillan is keeping up with his training."   
  
"Hey look there is that guy, hey Ryoko are you up to it?" Tenchi said. Ryoko nodded as she gazed into Tenchi's innocent eyes. "Ok everyone we better hide!" Tenchi said as everyone ran off. Ryoko was left alone as she saw a short man land right in front of her. "Hey, I've never seen you before, are you Master Roshi's maid or something?" Krillan asked her. He walked closer to her. Ryoko waited until he was in punching distance, and then let one rip right into his nose. Krillan fell to the floor and rubbed his face, he got up, "Hey what was that for?" he asked her. Ryoko looked at him with a surprised face, "That was one of my hardest punches, and he doesn't even look hurt..." Ryoko thought. She punched at him again but only hit air. "Hey why are you trying to fight me?" Krillan said from behind her. She turned with a stupid look on her face, "How the...." She fired a couple shots at him, which he knocked away easily, but one hit him in his chest, singeing his orange gi. "Ouch,. why are you attacking me?" Krillan asked one more time. Ryoko appeared behind him and rammed he fists into his back. "Hmmm, I can't sense her power level, I wonder who she is...." Krillan thought as the seemingly hard punches from Ryoko didn't really hurt him. He turned and caught her fists. "Hey can't we just get along?" He said with a friendly grin on his face. "How are you so strong?" Ryoko asked. "Master Roshi taught me, I guess." he answered. Master Roshi sprung out of the water behind them. "Hey Krillan that's enough, don't hurt the pretty lady, she is our guest. Just like the rest of these people." Everyone came out and gave the confused Krillan a warm greeting. "Hey Washu, how much stronger can three gems make him? Do you think our short friend has enough power?" Yosho asked. Krillan gave him a dirty look. "Well, my calculations tell me that the gems compound each others strength, so if you have one on, and you put one more on, it doubles your power, then if you put another on, it triples your power. So, this little guy doesn't stand a chance." Washu explained. "HEY, I'M NOT THAT LITTLE, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" Krillan yelled. Master Roshi explained the situation. "Well, that's easy, we can just get Goku, and he can take care of everything." Krillan said easily. "Is this Goku much stronger than you?" Yosho asked. "Oh, he is much stronger, he is the one who defeated Frieza." Roshi told his master. "Oh he is, well then I doubt Tatagaru stands a chance against him." Yosho said happily. Master Roshi told everyone about Goku's strength and they all marveled at his stories. Ryoko was the only one who wasn't impressed. "Our Tenchi would be able to defeat that brute." Ryoko said. Tenchi blushed a little, "I don't know Ryoko, it sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Everyone agreed, but Ryoko still stood firm, she believed Tenchi could do anything. "Well Krillan, can you go find Goku and bring him?" Master Roshi asked. Krillan nodded and flew off. "Thank you Roshi." Yosho said. "Hey, don't mention it master, after all, you taught me for free!" Master Roshi started cracking up. Everyone chuckled and thought that there problems were solved, but they were wrong.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gohan's body ached. He had held back his teacher and his father for two hours now. Sweat ran down his face as the attacks came from every direction. "Hey Goku, this is pretty impressive, how hard are you going?" Piccolo said to him between punches. "I am at about sixty percent, how bout you?" Goku replied. "Seventy-five percent, pretty soon we are going to both have to go a hundred!" Piccolo said. "Your righ-" Goku began to say but was cut off by Gohan's foot. Goku disappeared as Gohan slammed a fist into the surprised Piccolo. He bent over to the force of the blow, and expected two hands to ram his body to the ground, but he heard a loud thump and saw Goku had caught Gohan by surprise, knocking the wind out of him. "Always be aware of all your enemies, Gohan." Goku said. "Hey, a pretty high power level is coming closer." Piccolo cut in. "It's Krillan!" Gohan said happily. "Looks like your right son, I wonder why he is here, he knows not to disturb us when we train..." Goku said thoughtfully. Krillan sped towards them and he stopped short about two feet from Goku's face. "Hey, wasup guys. Hey Goku, Master Roshi said he needs your help..." Krillan said. "Well I guess I can go check it out real quick, hey Piccolo, train Gohan till I get back, okay?" Goku said as he put his hand on Krillan's shoulder and teleported to Master Roshi's house. "Well Gohan, you ready?" Piccolo said as he turned to the little boy. He was gone! Piccolo looked around and threw his hand up, catching Gohan by the throat. "Too slow for me little guy." Piccolo stated as he punched Gohan in the stomach and threw him to the ground. "C'mon Gohan, can you give me a challenge." he said. Gohan appeared above him and threw his clasped hands down to Piccolo's head. Piccolo barely dodged but Gohan was too fast and kicked him in the face, making him fall a couple feet away. "Nice shot." Piccolo said, BUT YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Piccolo yelled as he began his attack again.   
  
"Ah, Goku, thank you for coming, let me explain everything." Master Roshi said right when he appeared in front of everyone, which freaked them all out. After Master Roshi explained the situation, Goku had one question. "So where is the bad guy?" Goku said. Yosho started to answer but then stopped. "Hmm, good question..." he said. "He is still in the other dimension, we need someone to lure him into this one..." Washu said. Everyone looked at her. "What, why me?" she said. "Because he is after you, it's all your fault that he is here!" everyone said at once. Washu gave a sad puppy dog look to everyone. No one seemed to care, but finally, the nice guy Krillan volunteered to go with her. "Will you really, oh you are so sweet!" Washu said as she hugged him tightly. Krillan began to blush. "Well let's get going..." Krillan managed to say. Krillan followed her into the portal.   
  
"So what do we have to do exactly?" Krillan asked. "Well I just have to send him a beacon with a molecular code, which will intensify the copper wiring in the main reactor of his ship, causing a chain explosion, forcing him and any of his crew off the ship." Washu said with a know-it-all look on her face. Krillan gave her an empty look and nodded. Washu began typing away on her computer. After a couple minutes she looked at Krillan, "Hey cutie, look up there, by the moon." Krillan looked up and after a few seconds saw a huge explosion which lit up the night sky brighter than the sun ever has. "Wow!" Krillan managed to say. "I know...isn't it beautiful?" Washu said in her sexiest voice. Krillan began sweating... "Uhhh, yeah...beautiful." he said in a stumbling, cracked tone. "So, now what?" Krillan said, trying to break the silence. "We wait for him to arrive, but we have a few minutes till he does." she said. He looked into her eyes. The moment lasted for two seconds then a gigantic boom rocked the sky as Tatagaru's escape pod violently crashed into Earth, a few hundred feet from them. "Rats!" Washu blurted as Krillan stood up. "Ok, I am going to fire a few shots towards there and maybe get his attention." Krillan said as he powered up his ki and flew up into the air. He was able to fire three before a figure appeared behind him and threw a knee into his back. Krillan fell forward with the force of the attack, only to slam into another knee, this time folding him like paper. He fell to the floor and quickly recovered. He felt lots of low ki levels all around him. He cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on..." he said under his breath. Washu looked on as the skirmish began. Krillan ducked as a huge fist past his ear by an inch. He brought his hand up and fired an average beam that engulfed the figure that towered over him. Suddenly, they all attacked at once, "Geez, ten, no twenty, no wait.....thirty of them!" Krillan thought to himself as he dodged and attacked, but there were too many, he was taking them out one by one, but he was losing power fast as he absorbed the blows. He was breathing heavily now, "Ten more..." but as he thought he was hit with a heavy blow to the head which sent him sailing to the Earth below. He landed with a loud thud. "Are you ok?" Washu screamed as she ran towards him. A monstrous figure cut off her way, "Hello...Washu."  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Goku said impatiently. Everyone looked towards the portal waiting for some sign of them. Suddenly, Washu went flying through the portal and sliding across the floor. She got up and wiped off the blood that was seeping down from her forehead. The Masaki clan ran towards Washu to check if she was ok while Goku kept looking to the portal with steady eyes, slowly getting into his stance. As a figure began to come through, Goku began to clench his fists. "What did you do with Krillan, and why did you hurt her?" Goku asked immediately. "You mean him?" Tatagaru said as he picked up a limp body in a tattered orange shirt and threw him to Goku's feet. Goku's eyes widened as he began to recognize the beaten body. "He killed many of my loyal subjects, the rest of them wanted revenge....so I let them have their way with him...He may be still alive, they aren't that strong." Tatagaru explained. "Krillan..." Goku whispered. Tatagaru waited to see the agony on Goku's face, but he disappeared. "He's fast.." Tatagaru said. Suddenly an excruciating pain filled his body as Goku's fist slammed into his back, then his foot crashed into Tatagaru's face. He landed on the floor. Goku's hair was golden and his anger was rising. Tatagaru stood and looked at him with a menacing smile. "How lucky for me to meet a Saya-jin....." Tatagaru said to him in a calm tone. Goku raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" Goku said curiously. Tatagaru dismissed Goku's words. He looked into Goku's eyes, and Goku couldn't help but look back. "Ah the Saya-jin mind, it is so weak. You're a one of the strongest I have seen, it will be a benefit for you to fight beside me." Tatagaru said. "Yes......Master..." Goku said blankly. Goku kneeled before him as Master Roshi walked over to him. "Goku, what are you doing?" Roshi whispered. Tatagaru swung his head to the left, and Goku raised his hand and knocked Master Roshi to the floor. Master Roshi got up quickly and raised his defenses. He skillfully dodged one of Goku's punches, but that was all. Goku pinned his former master up against the wall and sent a barrage of punches into the old man's chest. Yosho grabbed Goku by the shoulder and pulled him back. Yosho turned to face him but saw the vast ocean in front of him as Goku threw a shoulder into his back, making him fly into the water. Goku appeared next to Tatagaru again. "Finish off the old man." Tatagaru said. "If he kills him, no one will remind him of the past." he thought. Goku powered up a blast that was more than sufficient enough to kill Master Roshi, and as he fired it, another blast came in and knocked it away. The Masaki family stood in horror watching the whole thing. "What is this..." Tatagaru said to himself. "Dad, what are you doing???" Gohan asked. "Oh no," Tatagaru whispered, "Hey kid!" he yelled to Gohan. Gohan looked into Tatagaru's eyes, "Hey, what did you do to my dad?" Gohan yelled as he flew closer to him in a rage. Tatagaru stared in horror, "He won't listen to me!" he thought as Gohan's fist slammed into his face. "KILL HIM!!!" Tatagaru yelled to Goku. Gohan turned to meet his father's hand, sending him flying into the water. "GOKU!" Piccolo yelled as he went to stop him. Goku fired a beam into Gohan as Piccolo appeared in front and blocked it. "What are you doing!?" Piccolo said. Goku gave them a blank look and continued his attack.   
  
"Roshi, are you ok?" Yosho said to his student as he helped him up. Master Roshi nodded as he leaned on his master. "It seems that Tatagaru can control Saya-jin minds, but why doesn't the boy listen to him." Yosho said. "That's easy," Krillan said wearily, "Gohan is half-human, which probably is enough to stop that guy from doing it. "He is kinda cute." Sasami said to everyone. "This is not time to be thinking of childish things like that Sasami!" Ayeka said. "That green man is brave, he just saved the child and he is protecting him." Ryoko said. "Yeah, that's Piccolo, he trained Gohan when he was very young and they have a strong bond, Piccolo even sacrificed his life once for him." Krillan answered. "Oh no," Master Roshi interjected, "Here comes Vegeta and Trunks!" Vegeta and Trunks landed on the island, with Chou-zu, Tien, and Yamcha following from behind. "Why is Kakorroto fighting Piccolo and Gohan, and why is that man supervising them." Vegeta asked. Tatagaru saw them land and new this was his opportunity. Before anyone could tell Vegeta what was up, Tatagaru appeared in front of him and looked him into his eyes. "Who the hell are......" Vegeta began to say, but then nodded and went after Piccolo.   
  
"Dad, c'mon, please snap out of it!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo tried to think of some way to make Goku remember who he was. Suddenly he felt a huge power appear behind him. "Vegeta!" he managed to say as the mindless Saya-jin grabbed his arms, and Goku appeared in front of him. Piccolo's eyes widened as Goku began pounding his fists into the Namek's face and chest. Gohan grabbed Goku's arm and pulled it back, "Dad, please STOP!" he yelled. Goku looked into Gohan's eyes. For one second he thought Goku was going to stop, but then Tatagaru appeared behind them and said, "We will see you in two days..." then grabbed Goku and Vegeta and told them to go into the portal. They all disappeared and Piccolo fell to the beach below. "Dad..." Gohan whispered as he looked into the portal helplessly. He flew down towards Piccolo.   
  
Trunks looked into space trying to understand what just happened. Krillan took one of Tien's senzu beans and explained what was going on to them. "Hey Piccolo-san, eat this, it's a senzu." Gohan said as he put the bean into the Namek's mouth. Piccolo swallowed it and got up slowly, feeling his muscles recharge. "Thanks kid." he said as he walked off to think of their next move. Gohan walked over to everyone and said hi. Everyone began asking the boy questions, with an occasional "He is so cute." Master Roshi told Gohan why his father was acting that way. "So how can I help him?" Gohan said. "I am not sure right now, if I collect some data on your cells maybe I can tell how Tatagaru is controlling your father." Washu explained. "There is no need," Piccolo said, "We just take out that Tatagaru guy, and Goku and Vegeta will be back to normal. Gohan you and Trunks will distract your father's, I will take out that guy quick so you don't have to fight them too long. Understood?" he said. Gohan and Trunks nodded with respect, "Ok, well I'll see you two in two days." Piccolo said as he walked towards the edge of the island. The Z warriors went back to talking but the Masaki clan was speechless. "Hey Washu," Tenchi said, "How come your plans aren't that easy?" Everyone laughed but Washu had veins popping out of her head.   
  
Piccolo was flying over the ocean, cursing himself for not being fast enough to realize Vegeta was coming from behind. He suddenly heard someone following him. He flew like nothing was wrong and when they got closer he appeared behind them and grabbed them by their arms. "Why are you following me?" Piccolo said angrily. "I just wanted to say that I think that was pretty brave..." Ryoko said, out of breath. "What?" he replied. "The way you were protecting that child, I just think it was brave." Piccolo let her go and kept flying, "Hey!" Ryoko said as she tried to keep up, "Why are you ignoring me?" she asked. "What do you want?" he said as he appeared in front of her. "Nothing from you!" Ryoko said angrily as she flew back to Kame Island. Piccolo was left in the middle of the air, with those words. "What the hell was that about..." he thought to himself. After five minutes of trying to figure it out, all he said was, "No wonder why Vegeta and Goku are so messed up..." as he continued his original course.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey, Trunks is it?" Kione said as she walked up to him slowly. "Yeah, hi, what's your name again?" Trunks asked inquisitively. "Oh, its Kione." she said with a blush and a smile. "Um, was that your father back there?" she said trying to start up a conversation, "Yeah, I don't know how he can be controlled so easy, he is really strong..." Trunks said almost to himself. Kione kept trying to spark up a subject they could talk about but he was lost in his thoughts. Sasami on the other hand was having a lot of fun with Gohan. He really liked Ryo-ohki and kept playing with her and Sasami was laughing hysterically. Gohan invited her over his house for a while and she met Chi-Chi. At first Chi-Chi didn't like the fact that another 'woman' was trying to get into Gohan's life, but Sasami showed her some of her recipes, then they swapped, and they became best friends. Chi-Chi started urging Sasami to play with Gohan and Gohan was blushing and saying "Aw, mom." all the time. Yamcha kept trying to get Mihoshi's number but she just giggled and forgot he even asked. Ryoko and Ayeka still fought over Tenchi, however, so nothing changed too much. Yosho, Master Roshi, Tien, and Noboyuki (Tenchi's Dad) had a big tournament in chess. Tien was disqualified when they found out Chou-zu was reading their minds and telling Tien their moves. The two days passed by quickly, and soon it was time.   
  
Ten Saya-jin warriors stepped out of the portal, Tenchi, Yamcha, Krillan, Tien, and Chou-zu were waiting for them. The battle was quick. The Saya-jin warriors were all a little weaker than Chou-zu, but Tenchi had a tough time. He still didn't know how to awaken his powers. Then Goku and Vegeta stepped out slowly, Tatagaru was following. "Washu, with these two slaves by my side, nothing can stop me, marvel at their power." As Tatagaru said those words, Vegeta and Goku began powering up. Their hair was already golden, and their muscles began to bulge out. Piccolo appeared behind Trunks and Gohan. Ryoko smiled for a moment, then it disappeared. Tenchi stepped up, "Listen Tatagaru, I don't know why your mad at Washu, but their is no reason to kill her or any of us, why don't you just go back to space and leave us alone." Piccolo smirked and turned to Tenchi, "Did you think that was gonna work kid?" Tatagaru didn't even acknowledge Tenchi's statement. Piccolo turned back towards the two half-Saya-jins, "You remember the plan guys, let's do it!" Piccolo said as he powered up. Gohan and Trunks went Super Saya-jin and flew to hold off their fathers for a few minutes. Tatagaru watched as the two little Saya-jins flew to their doom. Suddenly he remembered Piccolo, and as he turned, he met a fist, which sent him flying to the floor. Tatagaru got up and took out a beam sword, swiping the air wildly. Piccolo looked at the helpless being, "You shouldn't come to a planet and try to take it over if you can't even keep your cool." he said as he kicked him in his hand, knocking the sword away. The Masaki clan watched as the Namek ran circles around Washu's creation. "Well Roshi, I am truly proud of you..." Yosho said to him. "Why is that master?" Master Roshi asked. "Well, you have trained some fascinating warriors." Yosho replied. "Well...actually Krillan and Goku are my only students." Master Roshi said. Yosho looked at him with amazement, "You didn't train the Namekian?" he asked, "Well I must meet his teacher then!" he added. "He taught himself Master.." Roshi replied. "Incredible..." was all Yosho could say. Suddenly Gohan let out a scream of pain. "Oh no, Tenchi Ayeka, Ryoko, someone help him!" Sasami cried helplessly. Piccolo looked towards Gohan, that was the opening Tatagaru was looking for. He thrust with his sword and cut off Piccolo's arm, but was then clothes lined by Piccolo's free hand. Piccolo disappeared and grabbed Goku with one arm in a headlock. "Gohan are you ok? Gohan ANSWER ME!" Gohan was lying on the floor unconsciously. Piccolo roared as a new arm came out and power began exploding out of him. Goku got out of Piccolo's hold and began fighting him. Piccolo began fighting back with rage, forgetting that he was fighting a friend.  
  
"Washu, isn't their anything we can do?" Ryoko asked. Washu closed her eyes and pulled four gems out of her pocket. "I don't know if you can handle this, and you may never be the same again...Ryoko..." Washu said as she gave her the gems. "Ryoko looked at her, then at Tenchi, who was desperately trying to distract Tatagaru, then at Piccolo who had Goku and Vegeta fighting him and was losing fast. She thrust the gems into her arms. Her eyes turned white as she screamed in pain. Her body began to adjust to the new power. "I...I...have..got to help....." she thought as she flew towards Tatagaru. Tenchi looked at her with a confused face. Tatagaru stabbed at Tenchi with his sword but Ryoko knocked it away then grabbed Tatagaru by his neck. All....because.of...you..." she managed to say as she punched him into the water. As if their minds were linked, Goku and Vegeta let Piccolo go and went for the immediate threat to their master....Ryoko. A fist crashed into her back as she went flying into another fist in her stomach. Goku held her by the arms as Vegeta punched away. "RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled as the Light Hawk Wings encircled his body with power. He swung his sword at Vegeta who dodged easily, Vegeta went off to fight Tenchi, as Goku through Ryoko to the floor. Tatagaru came up from the water and stood over Ryoko, "You can never defeat me..." he said as Goku lifted her up and held her for Tatagaru. He sent a fist to her face but Ryoko saw a green hand catch his fist. "That's no way...to treat a lady...." Piccolo managed to say as he kneed Goku in his ribs and punched Tatagaru in his face. Goku quickly got up and threw the hurt Piccolo into a wall. Goku powered up a blast and was about to fire when Tatagaru made him stop. "Let me do it...." Tatagaru said as he gathered energy into his hand. Ryoko watched helplessly as Piccolo sat up against the wall with a smile. "What's so funny green man? Is it that I was able to defeat you?" he said with a menacing smile. "You know, there is a rule about fighting that you should know....always keep an eye on all your enemies...." Piccolo stated. Tatagaru looked back and saw Trunks and Gohan holding Vegeta. As Goku flew to help him Tenchi's sword ripped through Tatagaru's back. He looked down and saw the blade searing his clothes and skin, and then he looked at Piccolo, but only saw his palm. Piccolo let out a quick surge of energy which disintegrated the whole top half of Tatagaru's body, and went right over Tenchi's head. Goku and Vegeta returned to normal and asked what was going on. Gohan and Trunks just hugged their father's. "Get off of me you weakling!" Vegeta said. Trunks chuckled, "Good to have you back father."   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Piccolo lay back against the wall and closed his eyes. "It's over." he thought. Everyone ran over to help Tenchi up, then they went to talk to all the Saya-jins. Piccolo saw Ryoko lying there, dead tired. "What the hell am I doing?" Piccolo thought as he walked over to her. He extended her hand, and helped her up. Their eyes locked for a moment. "That was pretty brave what you did for your boyfriend..." Piccolo said as he began to walk off. Ryoko thought about what Piccolo said for a minute, and she smiled, "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled back to Piccolo. He walked by Gohan and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, then waved back to her and flew off. She watched him until he disappeared. She sighed then walked over to the crowd. Everyone welcomed her and congratulated her. Ryoko pulled out the gems and gave them to Washu "I don't need these anymore." She looked over at Tenchi again, and all the girls, especially Ayeka, surrounded him. She thought about Piccolo for another moment then started acting normal again. "Tenchi! Are you ok!!!" Ryoko cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, you did great Ryoko!" Tenchi said. Ryoko's head began to inflate as Ayeka turned green with jealousy. "I helped you too Lord Tenchi!!!!" Ayeka yelled. "Yes thank you all for helping." Washu said out of nowhere. "I am sorry for endangering your lives, and especially these nice men that agreed to help us." she added. "Well, I don't know how much me and Vegeta helped..." Goku said. "Listen Kakorroto, the only reason I came was to fight you, now are you ready or not?" Vegeta said impatiently. "Your kinda cute!" Mihoshi said to Vegeta. He gave her a dumbfounded look. "DAMN THAT VEGETA!!!!!" Yamcha said under his breath. Krillan gave Yamcha a sympathetic look. "You'll find a girl that doesn't like Vegeta, don't worry about it." Krillan said trying to reassure him. "Well, all of you can spend the night if you'd like, I don't mind, and Goku, you can teleport Chi-Chi and Bulma over here so we can get a real party started tomorrow!" Master Roshi said. "No I don't think we shou-" Yosho tried to say but the Masaki clan was already getting their sleeping bags.   
  
After a lot of talking, almost everyone was asleep. Ryoko was the only one that lied awake. "What has come over me...." Ryoko thought. "Maybe you just like the strong, silent, shy type..." Goku said. Ryoko sat up quickly. "What are you talking about?" Ryoko said with a blush on her face. "C'mon, I saw the way you act around that boy, what is it, Tenchi?" Goku said. "Yeah, so..." Ryoko said. "Well now your taking a liking to my buddy Piccolo...Am I right?" Goku said with a smile on his face. Ryoko sat quietly, trying to think of something to say. "It's alright, he deserves some recognition, we never give it to him. In fact, Gohan is really the only one that shows him any real affection." Goku said thoughtfully. He saw that she had nothing to say. "Well, good night then..." he said as he disappeared. "Maybe he is right..." Ryoko said to herself.  
  
"What did I tell you Piccolo, she does like you." Goku said to Piccolo as he appeared next to him. "That is why you interrupted my meditation and brought me out here?" Piccolo said in an aggravated tone. "Aw c'mon Piccolo, lighten up. You should go talk to her..." Goku urged him. Piccolo's eyes widened, "WHAT!? And what could I possibly have to say to her? Huh?" Piccolo answered. "Well let me just say this, she is leaving tomorrow and is probably the only person that may be able to like you as much as Gohan, and if you pass that up, I don't know what to tell ya..." Goku said as he began flying down to his sleeping wife. "I don't need anymore people to worry about, I almost get myself killed trying to protect Gohan!" Piccolo said back to him. Piccolo waited till he was out of sight, then watched Ryoko sleep for a while. "What am I doing here." he said to himself as he shook his head and flew away.   
  
Many tears flowed the next day. Sasami kept hugging Gohan until he couldn't breath and Chi-Chi watched an ideal wife for his son leave. Kione had to forget about Trunks and his hair, which she went crazy over. Krillan was beating himself up for being too nervous around Washu all the time. Mihoshi didn't know who she liked better, the short, strong guy who ignored her, or the guy with scars and expensive cars who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Ryoko was sad because she didn't see Piccolo around anywhere. But most of all, Master Roshi cried because all the beautiful girls were leaving his house. As the Masaki clan walked through the portal one by one, Ryoko saw a figure in the distance. She knew who it was and waved her hand to him. "Goodbye Piccolo..." Ryoko whispered. "I'll see you around...Ryoko.." Piccolo said into the wind. Ryoko walked into the portal and it disappeared.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
